Sacrifice
by Karin Ochibi-chan
Summary: Gwen's thoughts as the plant monster is dragging her away from Ben. Set during the Omitrix movie. BxG Ben/Gwen Bwen


**Karin: Hey, everyone. Yeah, I know it's been awhile since I've written a Ben10 fanfic, but I was watching Ben10 the other day and had the urge to write something for Ben/Gwen. **

**So, yeah, this takes place during the Secret of the Omitrix movie. **

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Ben10

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Sacrifice**

**-**

She rushed forward—her heart pounding against her rib cage being the only thing she heard. Determination shown in her eyes as she ran like the hell hounds were chasing her. Determination, and another emotion entirely welled up in the pit of her stomach.

Fear. She was afraid.

Of course, what she was about to do was very terrifying if you looked at it logically. However, Gwen Tennyson couldn't care less about what she was about to do. Rather, she was frightened on what would happen if she did _not_ do what she was planning to do.

Her cousin's back was turned to the creature. Hmph, even at dangerous times like this, he could be very stupid. One example would be he let his guard down in the middle of a fight. There's also the fact that he should have his guard up anyway despite the fact that he thinks the fight was over. After all, they could be attacked at any time—when they least expect it no less.

Which is why she was doing the most idiotic thing her logical brain witnessed. She was not impulsive nor was she reckless like one Ben Tennyson. Nevertheless, desperate times called for desperate measures. And indeed, Gwen must take desperate measures to ensure the safety of her cousin.

It was her responsibility to look after that dofus. He was reckless, moronic, and crazy. Someone had to be the voice of reason in this—and obviously, since her cousin was incapable of having a sense of intelligence in his whole body, the burden fell upon her shoulders. She had to protect him. Despite his annoying presence, he was precious to her. Gwen wanted to protect people that were precious to her. She never wanted to lose any of them.

And that is what compelled her to run forward towards the monster plant that resembled Wildvine. There was no time to think, just action. And action is what Gwen Tennyson decided to take in order to protect him.

She was afraid for _him_. She was afraid for Ben.

Hands reached forward as she yelled out his name to alert him. Her green eyes wide and her heart pounding. Strictly on adrenaline, Gwen shoved her cousin away at the precise moment when the monster's jaws clamped down.

Taking her instead.

Sitting in the drool incased jaw with its teeth lightly poking her, Ben's desperate cries to get to her were dull in her ears. Instead, the logical part of her brain screamed loud and deafening. Why had she done that? It cried. Why did she save her dofus cousin? It demanded.

_Because he's important to Grandpa,_ she would reply in her mind.

_Because he's important to _**me**_. _

There, she said it. Ben was important to her. Over the course of the summer, she would even dare to claim he had become her best friend. Yes, he was annoying. True, she wanted to throttle the boy most of the time. But he was caring as well. He made her feel better when she was sad. He laughed with her when she was happy. He shared her pain and her sorrow. He shared her merriment and joy. He understood her.

He _cared_ for her.

Even though he denied it multiple times, she could see it so clearly otherwise. He always protected her from harm. Ben put her concerns before his own. He reassured her when she was unsure of herself. Sure, he caused her hell most of the time saying it was what he lived for, but she knew. She knew he really did care.

Perhaps this was the underline tone reason why she had jumped in the way to save him. She wanted to show him she cared about him too. That she didn't just think of him as a nuisance. That she would always put him first. That his smile was something she treasured greatly above all other things.

That she was willing to do anything to protect him from harm. Even if the cost of her own life in the process.

Oh look, he was crying now. His hands reaching towards her desperately as the monster carried her away in his mouth to be his next meal. He called her name over and over again as if the action itself would save her.

Gwen looked upon him with sad green eyes. She knew this was the end for her. Ben couldn't save her from her fate. She had no regrets. Nothing about her death made her feel like it was too soon. The knowledge that she had done the right thing vanquished the logical part of her brain that was screaming in denial. Acceptance flooded her body like a raging waterfall.

She was going to die. There was nothing she could do about it.

A sad, soft smile uplifted the corners of her lips. She fully stopped struggling against the creature. She was done. She accepted her fate.

Gwen saw how Ben's amber green eyes widened at her smile. Denial and desperation shined in his depths at her surrendering posture. She was giving up, and they both knew it, though the boy refused to swallow that fact if the fight to get to her still continued on with him.

Alas, she only smiled that same smile. The smile that told him what she herself could not. The smile that told him that she cared for him. The smile that told him he was going to be fine without her. The smile that told him how proud she was of him.

Because, certainly, she was proud. She was proud to call her cousin a hero.

To call _Ben_ a hero.

He was going to be okay, she told herself. She didn't have to worry. Ben was strong. He would definitely get through all of this. With or without her—he would prevail. She trusted him to be good. While Ben was reckless, she knew he would be fine. Something inside her just told her so, which made it incredibly easy to leave him there without her.

_You'll be fine, _Gwen thought looking into his deep amber-green, scared eyes, _You don't need me anymore now. _

And with a smile full of sorrow, she mouthed out her last words with tears stinging in her eyes: _I'll miss you_

For indeed, she would.

His agonized cry of her name was the last thing she heard before the mouth of the plant snapped shut. Nonetheless, acceptance washed out the fear and terror. Her heart beat was now calmer despite the knowledge of her incoming death.

Because she knew that she had done the right thing. Because she knew Ben would be alright and safe.

If that is what the outcome of her deed will be, then she would gladly make that sacrifice to obtain it.

* * *

**Karin: There you have it. Hope you liked it. This was for all the Ben/Gwen fans out there. Please leave a review on the way out—thank you. **

**See ya Next time! **


End file.
